


eleven centimeters to infinity

by raewrites



Series: Mini Fics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raewrites/pseuds/raewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Infinities, Kuroo thinks, exist in these increments of eleven centimeters, increments made surpassable when Daichi tilts his chin just enough to defy them, just enough to overcome a distance Kuroo had thought insurmountable for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eleven centimeters to infinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velvetcrowbars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcrowbars/gifts).



> tfw you write kurodai in revenge.

Kuroo Tetsurou is magnetic and Sawamura Daichi consists of all of his opposite poles.  
  
Kuroo has pull in his bones and push in his hands to grip Daichi’s hips, thighs, face; the same force that guides his lips to the other’s forehead, to his jaw, neck, and lips, gravity allowing him eleven centimeters exactly to close their gap.   
  
Infinities, Kuroo thinks, exist in these increments of eleven centimeters, increments made surpassable when Daichi tilts his chin just enough to defy them, just enough to overcome a distance Kuroo had thought insurmountable for so long.  
  
There’s a warmth that starts in Kuroo’s core, starts just behind his ribs and never quite ends. There are emotions that start and swell from the center of his chest and consume him indefinitely, that manifest themselves in the crooked grin that lifts his lips, that guide Daichi’s in a similar motion. The other quirks an eyebrow amusedly, mumbles into Kuroo’s crumpled pillow, nudging him with a toe underneath sheets mirroring the current dishevelment of Kuroo’s hair.   
  
“What?” Daichi asks, eyes squinting in practiced suspicion at all of Kuroo’s grins, having witnessed them in enough variance to allow him such caution, “What’s that grin for?”  
  
Kuroo hums, contemplating, though his reasons find themselves in motion rather than words. Kuroo feels a buzz under his fingertips, feels them still as they lift to curl against the square of Daichi’s jaw, soon replaced by subtle vibrations in accompaniment of the other’s contented sigh and gentle prompting, mumbling a quiet, “Tetsu…” within another slow exhale of breath.  
  
“I’m just always amazed.” Kuroo begins, the pad of his thumb tracing along the curve of Daichi’s cheek, the height of his cheekbone, “That I didn’t even have to beg you to be here, lying next to me.”  
  
“You begged a little.” Daichi teases, lips curling into something coy, the ridge of his foot brushing against Kuroo’s ankles under the sheets, cold toes finding warm solace between them, “You got down on your knees.”  
  
“Only one knee.”  
  
“Okay, one knee.”  
  
“Which threw you off.”  
  
“Immensely.”  
  
Kuroo snorts a laugh, the corners of his eyes crinkling in lines as Daichi lets out a small huff, twisting a stray thread between his fingers to avoid Kuroo’s teasing glance.  
  
“I don’t have a ring, Daichi. I promise.”  
  
“Not yet, you don’t.”  
  
Daichi curls his fingers in the collar of Kuroo’s shirt, pulling him forward into a swift kiss before Kuroo has the chance to echo his words, before he has the opportunity to consider them, such things brought to a halt yet acknowledged with soft hums beginning at the back of throats, that end with sighs that escape one pair of lips and catch between the other’s.   
  
Sawamura Daichi consists of sturdiness to support Kuroo’s weak knees, mouth opening to build him up within all of his innate foundations, those he was given and those Kuroo helped him piece together.   
  
Kuroo allows his eyes to flutter closed, allows himself to orbit in Daichi’s gravity, distance close enough to no longer be referred to as such.  
  
Eleven centimeters closer to infinity. 


End file.
